A la recherche du fils de Giovanni
by Ragdowl
Summary: Elle est une membre de la Team Rocket qui tente de se reformer à Johto, elle est une sbire exceptionnelle dans l'art du déguisement et de l'espionnage, et on lui a confié une mission qui déterminera l'avenir de l'organisation... Et elle fera tout pour l'accomplir, même si cela détruira son entourage !
1. 1: Retour à Bourg Geon

**Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction, qui (j'espère !) vous plaira. Il faut savoir que je serai aidée d'une partie du jeu sur Heartgold pour me remémorer de certains détails, mais aussi que je vais suivre une trame très différente du jeu en lui-même. En effet, je compte développer le tout sur la Team Rocket, car j'ai vu très peu de fanfictions sur le sujet. Il n'y aura pas forcément de combats épiques au départ, par contre je ferai un scénario qui liera la Team Rocket et Silver, le rival du jeu, et ce de façon cohérente. Je compte aussi interpréter l'organisme en lui-même, ce qui ne voudra pas dire que c'est la vérité générale, ce sera juste mon point de vue. Bon, j'arrête mon discours, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 01 : **Retour à Bourg Geon.

* * *

Dans son laboratoire de Bourg Geon, le professeur Orme écrit son rapport d'observation. Dehors, le temps clément s'enrichit d'une légère brise au parfum printanier, rendant le hameau calme et plaisant. Peu-à-peu, le son lent et continu d'un bagage à roulettes remplace la plénitude de la rue. Le jeune scientifique lève la tête un court instant, mais replonge assez vite dans ses travaux.

Cependant c'est avec étonnement qu'il vit débarquer une jeune femme avec une valise roulant derrière elle dans son lieu de travail. Elle devait avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, grande et élancée. Ses longs cheveux noirs, formés en deux tresses rattachées en queue de cheval et avec des perles à chaque jointure, mettaient en valeur la rondeur de ses joues et contrastaient avec ses yeux bleus. Elle portait une veste courte bleu Prusse avec pour haut un débardeur rouge, un jean gris qui suivait ses formes et des bottines marrons. Elle possédait à sa ceinture deux pokéballs. Le visage du professeur s'illumina en la reconnaissant.

« Lysa ! Voilà longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas revu ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Bonjour professeur, salua la dénommée Lysa. Effectivement, ça fait bien un an que je ne suis pas revenue ici. Vous savez, mon travail en tant qu'employée au centre commercial de Doublonville me prend un temps fou ! Mais j'ai finalement réussi à prendre des jours de congés, et je voulais vous faire une surprise.

- Eh bien elle est réussite ! C'est ton petit-frère Luth qui va être content de te retrouver ! D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle que j'ai besoin de le voir dès que possible, j'ai une faveur à lui demander. Pourrais-tu le prévenir en allant chez ta famille ?

- Bien évidemment, professeur, j'irai même l'accompagner. » lui sourit Lysa.

La jeune femme repartit du laboratoire et se dirigea vers une maison proche. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle toqua à la porte. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs mi-longs tenus en arrière par un bandeau rouge, lui ouvrit. Ses yeux émirent une lueur de joie en la voyant.

« Ma Lysa ! Alors ça je m'y attendais pas ! Viens, entre ma fille ! »

Lysa ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la maison de son enfance. Sa mère l'installa à une table et lui servit un verre de jus de baies oran, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier pour appeler son fils et lui annoncer le retour de sa grande-sœur. Il y eut alors un vacarme à l'étage et un pas pressé qui se fit entendre sur les marches de l'escalier. Le garçon devait avoir une douzaine d'années, avec une casquette retournée rayée noire et jaune, une veste rouge et un pantacourt beige. Un peu essoufflé par la descente, cela ne l'empêcha pas, en voyant sa sœur, de courir pour la prendre dans ses bras, tout sourire. Après cela, Lysa lui rapporta le message du professeur et lui proposa de l'accompagner à son laboratoire. Luth accepta avec joie et enfila ses chaussures. Ils marchèrent d'un pas tranquille, quand Luth remarqua les deux pokéballs à la ceinture de sa sœur.

« Euh... Grande-sœur, je peux te demander quelque chose ? hésita le jeune adolescent.

- Évidemment ! Dis-moi tout.

- Je voudrais voir les pokémons qui sont dans tes pokéballs. »

Lysa sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se décida à les sortir. Un magnifique Fouinette et un Piafabec aux plumes luisantes apparurent. Le frère était réellement enthousiaste et les caressa prudemment au début, puis avec tendresse. Les deux pokémons étaient ravis de la douceur du jeune garçon, et Lysa en profita pour les présenter.

« La Fouinette s'appelle Anastasia et la Piafabec Tornade. Elles sont très utiles pour mon métier de garde de sécurité : Anastasia surveille de près les voleurs et Tornade est très forte pour les poursuivre et les clouer au sol, malgré sa petite taille.

- Et tu as pu les ramener avec toi ? demanda son frère.

- Bien sûr ! Elles ont aussi droit à un peu de repos, et puis ce sont officiellement mes pokémons de compagnies.

- J'aimerai tant en avoir un, moi aussi... Il y a si peu de choses à faire ici... »

La tristesse de Luth avait l'air de préoccuper sa sœur, jusqu'à l'arrivée au laboratoire du professeur qui les attendait dehors. Lysa fit rentrer ses deux compagnons dans leur pokéballs respectives avant d'aller vers le jeune chercheur.

« Super Lysa, merci de m'avoir amené Luth ! Par contre pourrais-tu attendre dehors, ce que j'ai à dire à ton frère est plutôt important.

- Pas de problème, professeur Orme, je vais patienter. »

Satisfait, le jeune scientifique rentra avec le jeune adolescent dans son lieu de travail.

Après que la porte se soit fermée, le visage lumineux de Lysa s'obscurcit. Des traits froids se creusèrent sur son visage. Décidément, cela ne lui faisait pas du bien de jouer la grande-sœur exemplaire ! Et encore moins d'avoir donné des noms à ses deux larbins de pokémons. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, fatiguée par cette comédie. Elle espérait que sa mission aboutisse, pour pouvoir revenir rapidement au poste de la Team Rocket. En tournant sa tête, elle remarqua un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux habits bleus foncés et rouges qui espionnait à la fenêtre. Un nouveau résident de Bourg Geon ? Peut-être. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'adolescent pour lui soutirer des informations qui pouvaient l'aider. Soudain, il se retourna et la dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Dégages ! »

Sans qu'elle puisse répliquer, le jeune la poussa violemment très loin de lui et se remit à scruter par la fenêtre. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Lysa lui aurait botter les fesses avec ses pokémons sbires pour lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'un sale gosse, et qu'il pouvait aller pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère. Mais elle était dans son village natal, et faire cela aurait mis à mal sa discrétion. Et justement, ne pas se faire repérer était sa priorité pour que sa mission soit un succès.

Elle ruminait ces pensées quand son frère sorti du laboratoire tout sourire, avec un Héricendre à ses pieds. Ce pokémon se comportait de manière timide et maladroite. Cela n'empêcha pas Lysa d'être surprise de son apparition. Luth rayonnait de bonheur.

« Le professeur Orme m'a confié une mission ! Je dois aller chez Monsieur Pokémon pour chercher quelque chose qui semble rare, selon lui ! En plus, il m'a offert ce pokémon, je l'ai nommé Fire, c'est classe non ? »

Lysa était troublée par l'annonce de son frère, mais contrôla vite son émotion pour le féliciter d'avoir eu son premier pokémon, ainsi que de lui avoir donner un surnom. Luth voulait partir le plus vite possible à l'aventure, mais sa sœur lui conseilla plutôt de prévenir leur mère de son départ. Il se rua vers la maison, suivi de son nouveau compagnon. Lysa s'y dirigea calmement et soupira avec un air dégoûté. À son âge, leur père lui aurait bien remonté les bretelles et ordonné de relâcher immédiatement cette bestiole. Mais il n'était plus là depuis longtemps pour veiller à l'éducation de son fils. Des souvenirs amers lui remontaient en tête, qu'elle balaya immédiatement en secouant sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment, il fallait se ressaisir et poursuivre la mission. Après tout, c'était l'avenir de l'organisation qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Lysa arrivait au pavillon de la maison que déjà son frère sortait, tout joyeux, avec dans ses bras Fire. Elle remarqua qu'il avait aussi un pokématos qui dépassait de la poche droite de son pantalon. Elle avait bien fait de l'avertir, car il serait parti sans même avoir de quoi joindre leur mère ou le professeur Orme. Décidément, son frère était devenu tête en l'air. Il partit en direction de la route en omettant de saluer sa sœur au passage. Cette dernière ne voulu pas en tenir compte, même si ce type comportement l'énervait habituellement.

Elle reprit son masque de grande-sœur rayonnante en entrant chez sa mère. La cinquantenaire était en train de laver la vaisselle. L'horloge sonna quinze heures. Lysa expliqua alors qu'elle était fatiguée par le voyage et qu'elle souhaitait monter dans la chambre d'amis se reposer. Sa mère ne s'y opposa pas. Une fois montée et allongée sur le lit, la jeune femme à la coiffure extravagante se mit à réfléchir sur le déroulement de la mission. Elle devait, après un bref temps de repos, interroger ses voisins et les autres habitants de Bourg Geon sur les derniers événements passés, et savoir si une personne étrangère au village venait de débarquer. Si la piste s'avérait bonne, cela prendrait à peine quelques heures pour le retrouver. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour visualiser sa stratégie...

* * *

_ Un homme d'âge mûr et aux cheveux mauves se tenait derrière son bureau en bois foncé, assis dans un fauteuil rond en cuir noir. Lysa se sentait tendue car ce personnage, Lambda, qui était son formateur lors de son entrée à la Team Rocket, ne convoquait ses sbires que si la situation était grave. Or, elle ne trouvait pas de raisons à cette entrevue, et commençait à se remémorer ses dernières activités au compte de l'organisation, afin d'en comprendre la raison. Le supérieur posa ses coudes sur la table rustique et joignit les bouts des doigts._

_ «Lysa, vous êtes l'une des rares sbires à effectuer des missions d'espionnages et de repérages d'une efficacité remarquable, et vous faites ma fierté personnelle en tant qu'ancien tuteur. Cependant, je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour vous faire l'éloge de vos compétences, mais pour vous confier une tâche délicate, venant d'Amos lui-même, et qui nécessite la plus grande discrétion ainsi que le silence le plus total, même avec vos camarades.»_

_ Elle tâcha de conserver son sang-froid face à la pression que lui posait son commandant, mais en elle-même naissait une sorte de trac et des questions lui traversaient l'esprit pendant qu'il parlait. Quel type de mission allait lui confier Lambda, elle-même commandée par le chef le plus haut gradé de la Team Rocket ? Et pourquoi ne devait-elle en parler à personne ? Quel secret se cachait derrière cette requête ?_

_ «Je pense que vous connaissez le but de la refonte cachée de la Team Rocket : retrouver son prestige d'antan et faire revenir notre chef à tous et toutes, Giovanni. Cependant, si ce dernier venait à ignorer notre appel, qui serait l'héritier légitime de la Team Rocket ?_

_- Je... Je ne sais pas, répondit Lysa après une hésitation de quelques minutes._

_- Je me doutais bien que vous ne pourriez jamais répondre à cette question, c'est pourquoi je vais vous dévoiler une chose que peu de personnes dans notre organisation connaissent... Saviez-vous que Giovanni avait eu un fils ? »_

_ Lysa resta bouche bée face à cette révélation, son masque impassible glissant de son visage, bien qu'elle soit habituellement capable de le garder même dans les situations les plus déroutantes. Giovanni avait donc un enfant ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Quel était le danger de cette information ? Lambda reprit la parole._

_ «Depuis l'abdication de Giovanni, son fils a tenté plusieurs fois d'échapper à notre base de Céladopole. Bien sûr, il était surveillé de près et nous avions toujours réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il puisse sortir du bâtiment, mais il y a quelques semaines il est parvenu à s'en évader._

_- Comment a-t-il pu passer entre les mailles du filet ? »_

_ Cette question lui échappa par mégarde, et lui valu un regard noir du commandant. Elle s'excusa de son impertinence, ce qui permis à l'homme aux cheveux mauves de continuer._

_ «Actuellement, nos spécialistes de la traque nous ont informé que ce gamin se dirige à Bourg Geon, malgré qu'il n'ait pas encore eu de pokémons pour se protéger. Or, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait de votre village natal, et que vous avez encore de la famille là-bas. De plus, vos aptitudes en discrétion et à la comédie sont des plus admirables, ce qui permettrait de prendre par surprise ce gosse et de le ramener à Céladopole dès sa capture. Il est l'un des piliers de notre résurrection, si son père venait à rester dans le mutisme. Et c'est vous, Lysa, qui serez chargée de la pérennité de la Team Rocket, si bien sûr vous acceptez. Je vous fournirai un descriptif de ce garçon, rassurez-vous. Êtes-vous prête à démarrer cette mission ? »_

_ Après quelques minutes d'hésitations et de doutes, Lysa leva les yeux, déterminée à accomplir la mission et hocha la tête en prononçant un 'oui'._

* * *

Un hurlement sorti la jeune femme de son assoupissement. Elle se releva du lit, encore dans la torpeur, puis s'inquiéta en voyant que la lumière du jour était tombée assez bas. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle regarda à l'horloge en forme de pokéball accrochée en face du lit. Dix-huit heures. Une sirène de police passa dans la rue de son petit quartier. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé, mais quoi ? Elle se précipita dehors, où sa mère se trouvait elle aussi.

«Mère, que se passe-t-il ?»

Lysa constata que le visage de sa mère pâlissait et creusait des rides.

«Ce cri... Je crois que c'était celui du professeur Orme. Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller voir le drame... Je me sens défaillir rien qu'avec ce hurlement.»

La femme d'âge mûr tomba à genoux. Lysa l'aida à se relever, la fit entrer à la maison et l'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine. Après s'être assurée que sa mère soit assise confortablement, elle repartit en direction du laboratoire du professeur, sûre que le fils de Giovanni était dans le coup.

* * *

**EDIT IMPORTANT : Vous aimez ce que j'écris, mais du coup vous voulez savoir l'avancée de l'écriture ? Rendez-vous sur mon profil !**


	2. 2: Premier vol

**Hellow le monde ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, le texte n'a pas été très simple à écrire. M'enfin bon ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 02 :** Premier vol.

* * *

Deux voitures de police et une ambulance stationnaient en face du laboratoire du professeur Orme lorsque Lysa arrivai sur les lieux. Quelques curieux essayaient de voir ce qui s'était passé sur les lieux, mais des policiers aidés de Caninos leur barraient le chemin en leur demandant de circuler. Lysa arriva toutefois à s'introduire discrètement dans la zone, sans se faire remarquer. Elle trouva le professeur Orme assit sur les marches de son laboratoire, le visage entre les mains. C'est avec une expression anxieuse qu'elle s'avança vers lui. Le chercheur retira ses mains de sa tête et se tourna vers Lysa. La figure livide et les yeux emplis de larmes, son moral était au plus bas.

«Que s'est-il passé, professeur ? Expliquez-moi tout.

- Je... C'est tellement horrible... J'aimerai que ce soit un cauchemar...

- Ça va aller, prenez votre temps .»

En réalité, la jeune femme s'impatientait de connaître les événements qu'avait enduré Orme. C'était peut-être son seul espoir de trouver rapidement le fils de Giovanni, Silver. Après moult bégaiements et larmes, le professeur put enfin s'exprimer.

«Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux rouges, il a cassé une vitre de mon laboratoire, et... Oh, tout est allé si vite ! Il a volé l'une des dernières pokéballs... Dès qu'il a sorti Kaiminus, il l'a forcé à utiliser l'attaque Griffe sur mon assistant... Le pauvre pokémon... Il a un caractère si jovial habituellement, mais en ayant pour dresseur un voyou, il ne tardera pas à devenir aussi mauvais que ce dernier ! Le garçon est parti tellement vite après que je n'ai su que pousser un cri d'horreur à la vue de mon assistant... Son visage est défiguré par les griffures... Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir pris l'autre pokémon pour lui bloquer le chemin et l'affronter... Oh, je me sens tellement lâche !»

Lysa ne sut quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce sale gosse se révèle être un délinquant. Il pourrait même intégrer la Team Rocket, après un tel coup de maître. Une hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit et la figea. Était-ce possible que ce garçon soit... ? Elle hésita, et tira silencieusement un papier de sa poche de pantalon et le déplia pour le lire. Il était inscrit que Silver était un adolescent de quatorze ans, avec des cheveux mi-longs rouges... Elle pâlit en relisant ce mot. Cheveux rouges. Comme le gamin... ?

Soudain, elle vit son petit-frère, suivit de Fire, courir vers eux. Il semblait réellement inquiet par le rassemblement de police autour du laboratoire. Lysa rangea hâtivement le papier dans sa poche.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? interrogea-t-il.

- Le professeur Orme s'est fait volé un pokémon par un type aux cheveux rouges, et...

- Un type aux cheveux rouges ?! Je l'ai croisé à la ville Griotte ! »

Lysa ouvrit grand les yeux, bien qu'elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée. Son frère pourrait soit confirmer sa crainte, soit dissiper son doute. Un policier s'approcha d'eux, ayant entendu ce que disait Luth.

« Oh, nom d'un Ecreumeuh ! Peux-tu préciser ce qu'il faisait là ? questionna le policier.

- Eh bien déjà... Il m'a défié à un combat, mais j'ai réussi à le vaincre ! Puis il a fait tomber sa carte de dresseur en me bousculant, j'ai pu voir son nom...

- Qui était ?

-Silver. »

Lysa tâcha de garder un masque de choc sur sa figure, bien que son envie était de hurler et de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Bordel ! Si elle avait su, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait rattrapé cette saloperie de morveux ! Les injures croulaient dans son crâne, et bien qu'elle tenta de se calmer intérieurement, elle sentit que ses limites allaient être franchies d'un instant à l'autre. Ce fut son petit-frère qui lui changea les idées en annonçant qu'il était revenu avec la découverte de Monsieur Pokémon. Une lueur de gaieté brillait légèrement dans les yeux du chercheur.

« Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il

- Eh bien... De ça. »

Luth sortit un œuf de pokémon avec des triangles de couleurs rouges et bleus sur un fond blanc. Lysa haussa un sourcil en voyant cela. C'était juste ça ? Certes, le coloris était intriguant, mais au point que ce soit quelque chose d'inédit, Monsieur Pokémon exagérait ses propos. Après tout, leurs grands-parents étaient éleveurs de pokémons, et des dizaines d'œufs sortaient par jour de leur pension. Le professeur Orme sembla tout aussi dubitatif, mais remercia Luth.

L'adolescent déclara alors qu'il voulait devenir dresseur de pokémons, et que pour cela il souhaitait partir de Bourg Geon dès ce soir. Sa grande-sœur lui fronça les sourcils.

« Es-tu fou ?! Où dormiras-tu cette nuit ? Et penses-tu que mère te laissera partir comme ça ?

- Je la préviendrai avant de partir, tenta de rassurer petit-frère. Et puis cela faisait un moment que j'y pensais... Mais que je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion, vu que je ne possédais aucun pokémon. Mais maintenant que j'ai Fire, je suis prêt à coucher à la belle étoile et voyager ! »

Devant la détermination du jeune adolescent, Lysa estima qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire changer d'avis. Aussi têtu et borné que son père, ce gamin ! Quand il partit annoncer son départ à leur mère, Lysa croisa les doigts pour que cette dernière soit ferme et refuse le choix de son fils. Mais elle savait comment sa mère réagirait face à Luth : elle lui céderait son caprice. Si seulement leur père était là... Lysa résista à l'envie de rêvasser sur son passé et quitta le laboratoire et retourna chez sa mère.

Lysa se devait de rattraper ce voyou. Mais Kaiminus ne serait pas simple à vaincre. Orma avait parlé d'un autre pokémon, ce dernier serait capable de tenir tête au morveux. Louper une telle occasion serait inadmissible : Lysa devait s'accaparer de cette pokéball.

Bien sûr, le laboratoire est sous surveillance. Sans doute le seul moyen d'agir est de remettre l'uniforme de la Team Rocket, au risque même de dévoiler le retour de l'organisation. Le risque n'est pas si grand et puis Anastasia peut faire le guet pendant que Tornade détournera l'attention.

Elle se stoppa net. Depuis quand pensait-elle à ses co-équipières avec ces fichus surnoms ? C'était Piafabec et Fouinette, point barre ! Alors pourquoi ? En tout cas, elle ne devait pas conserver cette habitude, mais en même temps elle se devait de jouer la jeune femme souriante et aimante afin de ne pas dévoiler sa véritable personnalité, noire et sanglante. Elle poussa un long soupir de lassitude et continua son chemin d'une lente cadence. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas de surnommer ses pokémons. Elles s'étaient accoutumées à être nommées par leur espèce. Cela portait à confusion, et plus elle serait obligée de les appeler ainsi, plus leur affection envers elle deviendrait positive au lieu de rester neutre. Et c'était réellement dangereux, car la Team Rocket n'admettait pas de liens d'amitiés entre les sbires et leurs partenaires pokémons. Mais dans un même temps elle n'avait pas le choix, car sinon elle ruinerait non seulement sa réputation, mais aussi celle de la refonte de l'organisation criminelle. C'était une polémique qu'elle ne résoudrait pas tant que sa mission continuerait. Raison de plus pour se dépêcher de voler le dernier pokémon et de reprendre la route !

Lysa parvint à la porte de la maison quand Luth l'ouvrit brusquement. Elle recula de justesse et se retrouva nez à nez avec son petit-frère. Il portait un gros sac à dos avec encore le timide Fire derrière lui. Visiblement leur mère avait cédé, comme Lysa l'avait pressenti. Elle le laissa passer, bien qu'intérieurement elle voulait lui foutre une beigne et le ramener, tout comme leur père l'aurait fait. Contenant cette pulsion, la jeune femme lui souhaita bonne chance en souriant.

«Sale gosse pourri gâté ! » pensa-t-elle rageusement en entrant chez leur mère.

* * *

Minuit. Lysa avait enfilé sa mini-robe noire avec un 'R' rouge au niveau de la poitrine et une ceinture pour accrocher ses pokéballs, ses longues bottes et enfin ses gants gris clairs. Avant d'installer la casquette noire sur sa tête, elle s'était coiffée d'un chignon haut pour pouvoir mettre une perruque rose au carré, puis posa des lentilles de contact rouges sur ses yeux. C'était le protocole de la Team Rocket : tous et toutes avec cet accoutrement pour pouvoir préserver l'anonymat des sbires. Elle pouvait enfin filer au laboratoire, en évitant les éclairages publics.

Une fois à quelques mètres du lieu, elle observa longuement les rondes des policiers. Seulement deux personnes au total... C'était une chance qu'ils ne soient pas plus. Et ils se contentaient de surveiller la porte d'entrée, comme si un voleur passait toujours par là.

« Novices, c'est parfait. » songea-t-elle.

Elle se faufila derrière le bâtiment à pas de loup pour passer vers la fenêtre cassée. Cette dernière allait poser problème : il restait encore des bouts de verres sur les rebords. Il lui faudrait alors faire une manœuvre acrobatique afin de ne pas s'écorcher. La jeune femme vêtue de noire prit ses deux pokéballs et en sortit Tornade et Anastasia.

« Bon, déjà pas un bruit qui pourrait alerter les flics, chuchota-t-elle. Piafabec, si Fouinette repère quelqu'un qui vient par ici, distrais-le et ce le plus longtemps possible. Par contre évite de l'attaquer, c'est la seule contrainte que je t'impose. Fouinette, non seulement il faudra alerter Piafabec, mais moi aussi, et ce avec discrétion. Vous avez compris ? »

Les deux pokémons hochèrent de la tête et se mirent à leur poste. La sbire de la Team Rocket se sentit tout un coup assez tendue. Elle était plus habituée au déguisement et à la discrétion, moins à celui du vol. Serait-elle capable de mener à bien cette manœuvre ? Bien sûr que oui ! Elle avait quand même les bases et les connaissances pour l'accomplir. Elle respira un bon coup avant de passer à l'acte.

Lysa s'accrocha au rebord boisé de la fenêtre et effectua un unique balancement pour entrer, les jambes tendues verticalement afin d'éviter tout contact avec les bris de verre. Une fois qu'elle lâcha prise, elle roula une fois et se tint accroupie. La jeune femme à la perruque rose évita de justesse de se cogner contre le bureau du professeur Orme, et souffla de soulagement en remerciant sa chance. Elle examina les alentours. La pièce était un peu en désordre, avec des feuilles un peu partout, une chaise non rangée, et des marques de sang.

« Certainement celui de l'assistant défiguré... » songea-t-elle.

Elle remarqua aussi qu'il restait quelques morceaux de verres par terre près de la fenêtre par où elle avait pénétré, ce qui la félicitait d'avoir utilisé le balancement. En effet, si elle s'était contentée de rentrer une jambe l'une après l'autre, le bruit du verre sous ses pas aurait alarmé les policiers. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se vanter, elle devait trouver la pokéball au plus vite. Le temps lui était compté. Elle vit une machine, et s'en approcha d'un pas silencieux pour l'examiner. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage en voyant la pokéball installée dans le coin. Sous le coup de l'euphorie, elle s'empara de son butin.

Grave erreur.

Une alarme sonna juste après la prise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jurer et courut vers la fenêtre. Elle plongea directement dans le trou et eu encore la chance de ne pas s'accrocher aux éclats de verres. Elle retrouva Anastasia et Tornade rapidement et leur ordonna de s'élancer dans les bois sans se retourner. Il fallait à tout prix éviter de se faire voir, le moindre témoignage pourrait lui coûter cher à elle et à la Team Rocket.

Après une course de dix minutes, Lysa nota qu'aucun policiers ne les poursuivait et s'arrêta. Ses pokémons firent de même. Chance de cocu ! Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse que cette alarme soit la seule coquille sur ce coup. Son premier vol officiel sans assistance ni test. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou honteuse. Elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi à dérober le pokémon et de ne pas s'être fait attrapée, honteuse pour avoir oublié la prudence en déclenchant l'alarme, alors qu'il s'agissait de sa première devise. Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait. Elle devait rentrer, se changer et retourner au laboratoire en pyjama. La jeune femme aux yeux teintés de rouges, après avoir rappelé ses pokémons sbires, elle se dirigea vers la maisonnette.

* * *

« C'est une catastrophe... Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet adorable pokémon plante se soit fait prendre par un voleur... De plus il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir s'il s'agit du même adolescent ou d'un autre... Oh, le pauvre petit pokémon ! J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas traité en machine de guerre...

- Si j'avais su qu'il y aurait récidive, j'aurais pu vous proposer mon service de surveillance, professeur Orme, je suis une professionnelle en la matière ! Je m'en veux horriblement... »

Lysa jouait sa comédie de protectrice généreuse, alors qu'au fond d'elle-même elle avait envie de rire au nez des policiers. Ces incapables pensaient qu'en passant par la porte d'entrée ils auraient pu la choper, alors qu'en se postant à la fenêtre cassée, ils auraient au moins eu l'occasion de la voir ! Intérieurement elle se gaussait de leur manque de professionnalisme. Elle se leva sans prévenir, pour marquer la fausse résolution qu'elle annonça.

« C'est décidé : je vais retrouver le premier voleur, et découvrir si c'est lui le responsable de ce dernier vol ! Je vous promets de le ramener ici, et ce avec le ou les pokémons qu'il a pris illégalement ! Je ne peux pas supporter de vous voir dans un état pareil à cause de voyous qui se permettent de vous dérober vos pokémons, quitte à prendre des congés plus long, je m'en fiche ! »

Le discours de Lysa semblait faire effet, car le visage du chercheur passa de la tristesse à l'espoir. Il remercia à profusion la jeune femme aux tresses perlées.

Dès le matin, après avoir expliqué la situation et sa décision avec autant d'impact qu'avec le professeur à sa mère, cette dernière lui souhaita du courage. Lysa quitta Bourg Geon, avec une pokéball en plus, cachée dans son grand sac de voyage. Elle était plus que déterminée à rattraper le fils de Giovanni et à le ramener à Lambda.

* * *

**EDIT IMPORTANT : Vous aimez ce que j'écris, mais du coup vous voulez savoir l'avancée de l'écriture ? Rendez-vous sur mon profil !**


	3. 3: Estimation, souvenirs et entraînement

**Bien le bonjour ! J'ai conscience que ce chapitre sera très porté sur des flash-back, et qui montrera (enfin !) des scènes choquantes. Bien évidemment, le texte sera souvent révisé à cause de mon écriture maladroite qui peut paraître incohérente de temps en temps. Bref, j'espère malgré tout que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire !**

**Chapitre 03 :** Estimation, souvenirs et entraînement.

* * *

La route 29, bien que boisée par endroit, se composait principalement d'herbes hautes et de sentiers bossus. Au fur et à mesure de son approche, un voyageur s'aperçoit que le souffle du vent à Bourg Geon s'estompait petit à petit, laissant place à une fraîcheur naturelle. Les hautes herbes coupaient les chemins, embêtant les personnes qui ne souhaitaient pas de confrontations directes avec les pokémons sauvages. Ces derniers, souvent, n'étaient pas pas bien dangereux, mais n'hésitaient pas non plus à barrer la route du premier venu. Peut-être pour protéger leurs petits, ou simplement par esprit belliqueux. Les hypothèses ne manquaient pas sur le sujet, sans toutefois se confirmer.

Le soleil, à son zénith, indiquait à Lysa qu'il était temps de se restaurer. S'établissant sous l'ombre d'un arbre, elle sortit ses deux pokémons larbins pour leur donner de quoi se rassasier et s'hydrater. Du moins le strict minimum. Quand à la jeune femme aux deux tresses, elle se contenta d'un simple sandwich triangulaire aux crudités et d'une petite bouteille de jus d'oran. Elle possédait un appétit de Roucool depuis toujours, habituée à manger peu. Une fois le repas terminé, elle laissa quartier libre à ses deux co-équipières, avec pour consigne de revenir au bout de vingt minutes.

Une fois seule, elle pensa qu'il était grand temps de connaître l'identité du pokémon volé. Tout ce que savait la sbire de la Team Rocket, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un pokémon de type plante. Elle devait cette information de sa dernière discussion avec le professeur Orme. Elle fouilla son sac de voyage et sortit la pokéball. L'excitation et l'inquiétude se mêlaient paradoxalement en elle. Le premier sentiment pour la rareté espérée, le second par peur de déception. Lysa hésitait un moment, incapable de se décider. Finalement, elle activa la pokéball.

Le pokémon qui en sorti s'avérait être un quadrupède vert clair au grand yeux rouges, avec des bourgeons en collier à son long cou et une grande feuille au-dessus de son crâne. Une exclamation de joie jaillit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Un Germignon ! Il s'agissait bien d'un pokémon rare, et qui avait pour réputation de diffuser des parfums influençant l'humeur. Elle se saisi de ce dernier pour vérifier son genre. Femelle. Elle eut un large sourire. Cette petite allait lui rapporter beaucoup, avec cette capacité de reproduction assurée, et si elle arrivait à rattraper Silver en plus.

Soudainement, la Germignon poussa un petit couinement, puis se blottit dans le cou de la jeune femme. Lysa, surprise par cette brusque bouffée d'affection de la pokémon plante, ne put cependant pas la retirer. Une odeur sucrée pénétra à l'intérieur de ses narines, la décontractant complètement, puis la faisant méditer inconsciemment...

_ Trempée par une attaque Pistolet à O d'un Marill, la gamine de six ans aux longs cheveux noirs tenta de résister à l'envie de pleurer, malgré les rires de ses camarades de classe qui formaient un cercle autour d'elle._

_ « Alors, Roucool mouillée, on ne sait pas se défendre sans pokémon ? nargua le gamin possesseur du Marill. Ben non, c'est vrai, toi et ton pôpa, vous vous croyez aussi fort qu'eux ! T'es aussi conne qu'un Magicarpe, tu n'arrives même pô à l'obliger de t'en donner un ! Tout le monde en a un, ici, t'es la seule looseuse de l'école à ne pas en avoir ! »_

_ Ces paroles firent montrer les larmes de la petite fille, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle savait que l'exclusion et les humiliations venaient du refus catégorique de son père à lui offrir un pokémon. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, ordonna une nouvelle fois à son pokémon aquatique d'utiliser Pistolet à O, à la puissance maximum. La pauvre enfant, à l'impact du jet d'eau dans le ventre, eut le souffle coupé et vola à quelques mètres du groupe, pour atterrir sur le sol terreux. Sa peau et sa robe indigo se retrouvèrent vite boueuses. Elle sanglota sans avoir le courage de se relever. _

_ Tout un coup, elle se sentit soulevée du sol. Un Machoc, sous le commandement d'une rouquine au sourire aussi sadique qu'un Farfuret, la relâcha en l'air et lui infligea une attaque Balayage. Le bras droit de la persécutée émit un craquement, en même temps qu'elle fut propulsée sur le grillage de la cour de récréation. _

_ C'est à ce moment-là que le surveillant, accaparé par des complices, entendit le cri de la petite fille et alla à son secours, aidé de son Férosinge. Pendant que le pokémon la prenait dans ses bras pour l'emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie, le jeune surveillant passa un savon aux fauteurs de troubles._

_ « Nom d'un Caninos, ma pauvre petite Lysa, qu'ont-ils encore fait de toi ? »_

_ La solide infirmière aux cheveux roses, outrée par la maltraitance que lui infligeait les enfants, appela son père et l'hôpital. Lysa resta muette, malgré la douleur lancinante de son bras fracturé. Elle était consciente que si son paternel la voyait en larmes, cela aggraverait sa punition. Un homme assez robuste entra à l'infirmerie. Sa calvitie semblait avancée, pourtant il n'avait ni de cheveux blancs, ni rides marqués. Ses yeux bleus étaient glacials, et sa bouche restait figée de mécontentement, comme si sourire lui était impossible. Il respirait fort ce qui, comme sa fille le redoutait, signait sa mauvaise humeur._

_ « Papa..._

_- On ne dit pas ''papa'', mais ''père'', coupa le paternel, combien de fois te l'ai-je déjà répété ! Et qu'as-tu fait encore pour qu'on me téléphone en plein travail ? Je ne pourrais pas tout le temps venir à l'école, bon sang ! »_

_ Les yeux de la gamine s'humidifiaient rapidement. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer... Hors d'elle, l'infirmière intervint._

_ « Au lieu de la disputer, vous devriez avoir honte de ne rien faire pour qu'elle s'intègre ! Un pokémon..._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos morales à deux pokédollards, grosse Ronflex ! Et c'est moi son père, je refuse qu'on me dicte ma conduite envers ma fille !_

_- Eh bien, à cause de votre attitude bornée, votre fille s'est faite fracturer son bras droit par l'attaque Balayage du Machoc de la petite Rozenn ! En plus, elle a pris en plein ventre un Pistolet à O du Marill de Joeffray ! Ouvrez donc les yeux, et faites quelque chose de raisonnable, pour la survie de votre pauvre Lysa ! »_

_ Le père changea d'expression face à la franchise et à la colère de l'infirmière, comme si un déclic se faisait en lui. L'ambulance arriva enfin et, pour la première fois, Lysa fut accompagnée par son père à l'intérieur du véhicule, chose jamais réalisée depuis qu'elle se faisait persécuter. Ce dernier portait un visage sombre, mais aussi soucieux. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, son paternel commença à lui parler d'un ton calme et emplit de tristesse._

_ « Tu sais, ma fille, si je refuse que tu ais un pokémon, c'est juste parce que j'ai peur que tu n'arrives pas à t'affirmer par toi-même, que tu suives le pas des autres enfants sans vouloir te questionner sur ta façon d'agir. Je crains que, pour ton âge, je ne me sois montré un peu trop strict, mais en même temps je veux que tu deviennes une grande fille autonome, qui sache prendre ses propres décisions. Au vu de la gravité de la maltraitance que tes camarades t'ont infligée, je pense que je vais t'apprendre à te défendre. Si tu progresses bien, je te promets que tu auras ton propre pokémon. »_

_ Lysa ne comprenait pas toute l'importance du discours de son père, mais son visage s'illumina face à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Elle était prête à suivre cet entraînement rigoureux, quelque soit les difficultés, pourvu qu'elle puisse avoir son propre pokémon et garder la tête haute. Plus jamais elle ne resterait passive à une attaque, plus jamais on ne la traiterait de Roucool mouillée ! Elle prouverait sa valeur à ce sale Joeffray, et ce sera à son tour d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère !_

Un coup sur le crâne réveilla Lysa. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux et, totalement stupéfaite, prit conscience de la situation. C'était Tornade, hors d'elle, qui lui lançait une attaque Picpic. La Germignon se cachait derrière son épaule, effrayée par la colère de la Piafabec. La jeune femme aux tresses noires comprit qu'elle lui faisait une crise de jalousie, car jamais elle ne s'était comportée ainsi avec le pokémon volant, ni avec Anastasia. Elle s'injuria intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une exception avec le pokémon plante ? Jamais elle n'accordait de moment tendresse à ses larbins, et juste parce que la Germignon dégageait un parfum relaxant, elle lui autorisait un câlin ! Elle attrapa la quadrupède à feuille entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Écoutes moi bien petite, ce n'est pas parce ce que j'ai eu un moment de relâchement, que je t'autoriserai à recommencer. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne : je ne suis pas une tendre, et à partir de maintenant je vais t'entraîner pour que tu sois au même niveau que mes autres pokémons. Tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, et si ça ne te conviens pas, je te laisserai dans ta pokéball et ne t'en sortirai que pour les repas. Saches que c'est généreux de ma part de m'occuper de toi de la sorte ! Je te laisse réfléchir cinq minutes, et t'as intérêt à te décider, sinon je ne te permettrai même pas de manger. Un cri pour la première option, deux cris pour la seconde. »

La Germignon, abasourdit quelques secondes, choisit cependant le premier choix, comme si elle était prête à prouver sa fidélité envers sa nouvelle dresseuse. Cela lui évoqua le souvenir dont elle avait rêvé avant le coup de bec de la Piafabec. Petite, elle ne saisissait pas l'importance des paroles de son père. Aujourd'hui, non seulement elle comprenait, mais elle le remerciait. Puis, se remémorant qu'elle devait donner un surnom à ce pokémon afin de continuer sa comédie de gentille jeune femme, elle s'adressa à la nouvelle recrue.

« Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir : quand je serai en tenue noire, je t'appellerai par ton nom d'espèce, c'est-à-dire Germignon mais quand je serai dans la tenue que je porte actuellement, je te nommerai Mymoza. Compris ? »

La renommée Mymoza, les yeux brillants, poussa un petit cri de joie. Débuta alors pour ce pokémon un entraînement de vitesse et d'endurance, tandis que Tornade et Anastasia s'affrontaient amicalement au combat rapproché. Le premier exercice, qui en apparence était simple, consistait à suivre le rythme de marche de Lysa. Cependant, quand le pokémon plante arrivait à hauteur de sa dreusseuse, cette derrière accélérait le pas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle devait carrément courir de toutes ses forces pour rester à côté de la jeune femme. N'en pouvant plus au bout d'une demi-heure de course, la Germignon s'écrasa au sol, essoufflée. Elle suait, toussait et ne pouvait plus bouger un seul membre de son corps. Lysa, la voyant totalement épuisée, lui accorda deux minutes et lui donna une gamelle d'eau. Elle en profita aussi pour réclamer de Tornade et Anastasia une démonstration.

Mymoza observa cette démonstration avec intérêt. Cela amena la jeune femme à songer à son passé, un peu comme si le pokémon plante lui rappelait des souvenirs de sa propre formation physique. Après que la Piafabec réussit à clouer au sol la Fouinette, elle leur offrit dix minutes de repos, le temps d'apprendre le combat à la Germignon dans les hautes herbes.

_« NON NON ET NON ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un sbire doit agir quand il déclenche l'alarme ! C'est du pur suicide si tu essayes de combattre tes poursuivants ! »_

_ Lambda était dans une colère noire contre sa nouvelle recrue, Lysa. Jamais un apprenti ne lui donnait autant de fil à tordre, surtout quand il s'acharnait à ne pas écouter ses consignes. La jeune fille ressentait bien la frustration et l'énervement de son tuteur, mais ne comprenait pas en quoi elle agissait mal. Elle savait se défendre, elle avait même eu une formation d'agent de sécurité ! Alors pourquoi attaquer les gardes s'avérait impossible, lors d'une opération d'un vol ? Elle le questionna franchement à ce sujet, comme si une justification l'aiderait à mieux comprendre le principe de cet enseignement. Il parut dérouté par cette interrogation._

_ « Eh bien, comme vous devriez le savoir, la spécialité de la Team Rocket est de voler des pokémons en masse, ou mieux des rares. Imaginez un instant que les gardes soient trop nombreux, et que vous n'avez pas d'autres solutions que de vous livrez à eux, non seulement votre identité sera découverte, mais vous seriez passée à la question. Très ennuyeux, non ? J'espère que vous prenez conscience de tout ceci, et qu'à la prochaine simulation vous vous comporteriez mieux ! »_

_ Lysa eut un choc, qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce genre de chose, étant plus habituée à attraper des voleurs qu'à se comporter comme eux. Il fallait qu'elle change sa façon de penser. Bon, à peine trois semaines, mais quand même ! Après ces mots avec le commandant, elle se jura d'essayer d'évaluer de façon plus pragmatique les situations auxquelles elle serait confrontée, et de traiter avec plus d'égards les quelques conseils qu'on lui donnerait._

Le soleil commençait à rougeoyer dans le ciel. Les trois pokémons, exténuées (surtout Mymoza), furent rappelées par Lysa. Elle devait se dépêcher de continuer la route vers Ville Griotte, au moins pour dormir au centre pokémon mais surtout de continuer la poursuite de sa mission. Il est vrai qu'elle avait négligé cet objectif après avoir découvert l'identité du pokémon plante. Et puis, au moins, elle serait en mesure d'user d'elle quand elle atteindrait sa cible. Quoi que... La distance entre lui et elle allait s'allonger si elle répétait trop souvent cet entraînement.

Elle arriva aux barrières fleuries ouvrant sur le village en début de soirée. Lysa put entrerau centre pokémon juste à temps. Elle confia ses partenaires à une infirmière pour la nuit et se prit une chambre pour la nuit. C'est en pensant au sale gamin de Giovanni qu'elle s'endormit dans le lit douillet.

* * *

**EDIT IMPORTANT : Vous aimez ce que j'écris, mais du coup vous voulez savoir l'avancée de l'écriture ? Rendez-vous sur mon profil !**


	4. 4 : Anabella

**Hellow les gens ! Mes sincères excuses pour cette looooooooongue attente, non seulement j'ai eu un peu de mal à rédiger ce chapitre, mais en plus j'ai beaucoup de choses dans ma vie privée qui a ralenti sa publication (job d'été, surtout !). Alors, ce chapitre est plus long, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi ! Et surtout... Lysa vous dégoûtera énormément, je le sens !**

**/!\ ATTENTION DONC ! /!\ Il y a des passages très trashs, je ne plaisante pas ! Veuillez ne pas vous plaindre de cela, c'est certes le premier chapitre qui en comporte, mais je n'ai pas classé cette fanfic "M" pour rien ! Et la suite ne va pas s'arranger...**

**Ah aussi : pour ceux et celles qui aiment lire mes fanfics et qui voudraient plus d'actualités à ce sujet, rendez-vous sur mon profil, il y a possibilité d'en avoir par ce biais ! Voilà tout, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 04 : **Anabella

* * *

Dès l'aube, le peu de lumière, qu'apportait le soleil, illuminait la rosée des feuilles des arbres et des champs de fleurs de la Ville Griotte. Tout près de cet environnement plaisant, le centre pokémon démarrait doucement son service. Après que les grilles furent levées, une jeune femme aux tresses perlées sortit du bâtiment. Son visage exprimait de la sévérité et de la détermination. Elle ne faisait ni attention au spectacle paisible de la nature, ni à l'air étonné des habitants matinaux. Cette personne, Lysa, ne daigna même pas de jeter un regard à la ville quand elle la quitta.

La femme aux tresses se sentait nerveuse suite à cette nuit de sommeil bourrée de rêves. Un en particulier la mettait de mauvaise humeur en y repensant. En effet, il s'agissait d'un souvenir d'enfance... Souvenir entaché par la suite des événements lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. C'était niais à souhait, et elle croyait avoir tourné la page dessus de façon définitive. Apparemment non, visiblement, et elle se sentait frustrée.

Elle secoua la tête pour l'évacuer de sa mémoire, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer. Elle fut choquée d'ailleurs de se faire surprendre par un misérable Chenipan, accroché à sa jambe droite depuis une durée indéterminée et essayant d'atteindre son sac. Elle appela Tornade et lui demanda de faire de ce pokémon insecte son petit-déjeuner. Lysa n'assista même pas au spectacle écœurant qu'elle avait commandé.

Bon sang, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister si cela restait gravé dans sa mémoire !

Une fois hors des hautes herbes de la route, elle trouva une petite maison qu'elle connaissait très bien. C'est ici que vivait un homme passionné des noigrumes, souvent confondu par Monsieur Pokémon. Ce dernier lui avait offert une boîte qui pouvait les contenir... Très pratique pour la Team Rocket qui, selon certains, s'en servait beaucoup pour des raisons obscures. Elle s'installa non loin d'un noigrumier vert pour s'allonger par terre, la tête retenue entre ses deux bras. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par ce souvenir aussi entêtant que le parfum sucré de Mymoza...

* * *

_Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds tenait son bras gauche de sa main droite, apparemment résigné et frustré par la situation. Face à lui une jeune fille en sweat rouge et en jean, les longs cheveux noirs rattachés en queue de cheval, semblait ravie de voir le garçon aborder ces sentiments sur le visage._

_ « T'as p'être réussi à me mettre une raclée, mais la prochaine fois ce seras tôa qui prendras cher ! _

_- Ben voyons, ça fait plusieurs fois de suite que tu me dis ça, nargua l'adolescente. Deviens plus fort, et on verra si tu arriveras à me ''rattatiner'', Joeffray ! »_

_ Le blondinet serra les dents avant de fuir. Lysa laissa échapper un rire peu gracieux de sa bouche. Depuis sept ans, son père lui avait enseigné le combat à mains nues. C'était dur, elle songeait souvent à abandonner son rêve pour reprendre le confort chez elle dans ces temps-là. Beaucoup de larmes sortaient de ses yeux dès qu'elle était dans sa chambre, après ses entraînements sans pitié. Mais finalement, dès l'âge de neuf ans, elle était capable de contrer les humiliations avec une simple défense, sans blesser qui que ce soit. Et, quelques mois auparavant, elle savait même mettre hors d'état de nuire les pokémons des enfants qui l'avaient tant de fois mis dans un état misérable à l'âge de six ans. Et aujourd'hui était un grand jour : elle prenait treize ans, et elle émettait l'hypothèse qu'elle recevrait un pokémon comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Émettait, car depuis un an, elle avait un petit-frère aussi rond qu'un Rondoudou, Luth. Or, ses parents avaient un budget serré depuis sa naissance. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'elle l'aimait autant que s'il avait été le pokémon rose, très vif dans sa façon d'être._

_ « Je le protégerai contre les méchants enfants, s'il a un problème ! Et je lui enseignerai les tactiques de défenses, je le jure ! » pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur._

_ Elle retourna chez elle, fredonnant une chanson de Lula..._

_ Le soir arriva. Son petit bout de frère dormait à poings fermés, et Lysa s'attendrit à cette image angélique. La mère l'appela pour qu'elle vienne à table. Elle déboula très rapidement à la cuisine, et admira le festin de Roigada qui s'y trouvait. Des spaghettis parsemés de morceaux de Tamatos une salade composée de baies Resins, Nananas et autres et surtout un énorme gâteau de baies Cerizs. Son préféré ! Elle s'assit, prête à se servir, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna. _

_Son père. _

_Il affichait une mine radieuse, et son plus grand sourire confirmait que l'adolescente allait enfin recevoir un pokémon._

_ « Lysa, ma grande fille, je suis fier de tes dernières améliorations lors de ces entraînements ! Tu as réussi à esquiver un Pistolet à O d'un Marill et à le maîtriser sans lui faire de mal, ce qui est exceptionnel à ton âge ! Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de tenir ma promesse... Le pokémon que contient cette pokéball devrait te porter chance à l'avenir, et j'espère que tu en prendras le plus grand soin. »_

_ Il lui remit une pokéball au creux de ses mains. Les yeux de Lysa brillaient tellement à cet instant que le père aurait pu croire qu'elle pleurerait. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien, car elle était devenue tellement forte grâce à ses initiations. Elle croisa le regard de ses parents, qui hochèrent la tête pour l'inviter à ouvrir la pokéball. Alors, elle appuya sur le bouton sans hésiter. Un rayon rouge s'activa au contact, et donna une forme au sol de la cuisine. Petit à petit, elle délimita une silhouette pour finir par révéler l'être qui en sortait. _

_Une Miaouss, avec un joli ruban rouge en guise de collier. Son pokémon fétiche. _

_Elle ne put contenir l'émotion qui l'envahissait d'un seul coup, et laissa une petite larme couler de son œil, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit l'adorable pokémon dans ses bras, et se tourna vers sa mère et son père._

_ « Père, mère, merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique cadeau ! Je sais que notre situation est un peu compliquée ces derniers temps, et pourtant vous m'avez donné le plus beau cadeau de ma vie ! Merci, merci ! _

_- Je suis contente que tu sois aussi heureuse et aussi mûre, Lysa ! Ton père et moi sommes tellement ravis que tu aies gagné en maturité en si peu de temps. C'est vraiment avec joie que nous t'offrons cette Miaouss pour ton anniversaire, ma chère fille ! Quel nom vas-tu lui donner ? »_

_Lysa hésita quelques minutes, puis, avec son plus grand sourire, elle regarda ses parents et annonça le surnom de la Miaouss._

_ « Anabella ! »_

* * *

Elle en avait marre. Depuis des heures, des gamins l'accostaient pour des combats de pokémons. Ce problème n'existait pas, lorsqu'elle était partie de Doublonville pour Bourg Geon ! C'était quoi ces réactions soudaines ? Elle les battait sans difficulté, et certains petits vantards, dans un accès de rage, essayaient de lui donner un coup de boule. Elle les esquivait sans effort. La plupart du temps, ils pleuraient le nez au sol sans même avoir été agressés. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se contentait de continuer son chemin, dégoûtée par ces sales mômes.

Pourtant, l'un d'entre eux, au lieu de s'énerver, la regarda avec des yeux pétillants après le match. Lysa fut décontenancée par cette attitude.

« Nom d'un Caninos, t'es vraiment forte ! Tu peux me passer ton numéro de pokématos, histoire qu'un jour je t'appelle pour un nouveau combat ?

- Pardon ? »

La jeune femme aux tresses n'en revenait pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait une chose pareille alors qu'il existait un grand écart d'âge. Elle refusa net. Le gamin insista, lui promettant de donner des nouvelles de son Rattata. Elle garda la même réponse, claire et concise.

Soudain, le gamin fut projeté de côté par un jet d'eau. Lysa ne put réagir face à cela.

Un pokémon sauvage aquatique dans les parages ? Impossible, l'étang était trop loin.

Elle se figea d'un coup en entendant la voix du responsable. Joeffray et son Marill ! Elle se retourna pour voir la personne.

« Dis donc, sale môme ! Faut pô s'engager avec les femmes à ma place, dégage ! »

Le pauvre petit garçon partit en larmes. Décidément, ce sale Joeffray n'avait pas changé ! Il était certes attirant avec sa petite barbiche blonde et son corps plutôt mince, mais il venait de donner la preuve que son petit cerveau n'avait pas grandi, lui !

Il prit une attitude plus séduisante en s'approchant d'elle.

« Alors, mademoiselle, ça va ? Je peux t'aider à atteindre Mauville en repoussant ces mioches, si tu veux ! Je suis sûr qu'on apprendra à mieux se connaître en cours de route. »

Il ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Évidemment, cela faisait six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ! Et vue la mémoire de Margicarpe qu'il possédait, pas étonnant qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'elle ! Cela l'arrangeait, en fait... Elle lui donnerait enfin une véritable correction, et _la_ venger. _Elle _pourrait ainsi monter au ciel en paix.

Elle prit une expression à la fois inquiète et charmante en tournant son visage vers lui.

« Oh, comme vous me facilitez la tâche ! Mes pokémons sont si fatigués à force de se battre ! Je ne sais pas s'ils tiendront jusqu'à Mauville, merci beaucoup ! Mais avant...

- Avant quoi ?, rougit Joeffray en scrutant la ligne des seins qu'elle mettait en valeur.

- En fait, je cherche un Hoothoot pour mon petit-frère, il va avoir treize ans demain et il adore ce pokémon ! Mais je crains qu'avec ces gosses je n'arrive pas à en trouver un, et la nuit totale n'est pas idéale pour rentrer à Mauville...

- Pô de problème, je vais t'épauler pour ça ! Et promis, ton petit-frère va avoir un magnifique Hoothoot !

- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! Je crois qu'en allant dans la forêt là, on arrivera à en trouver un... »

La supercherie marchait à merveille ! Elle le conduisit parmi les arbres, feintant une véritable recherche, alors qu'en réalité elle l'éloignait le plus possible de potentiels témoins. Après une demi-heure heure de marche, elle estima qu'il était temps de stopper la marche.

Joeffray sembla surpris par son arrêt brutal.

« Mais que fais-tu ? Tu penses que c'est ici qu'on trouvera un... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase qu'elle se trouvait derrière lui et qu'elle lui asséna un bon coup, aidée d'une grosse branche ramassée, pour l'assommer. Le jeune adulte tomba, évanoui. Lysa ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire sadique et de sourire de façon diabolique en enfilant ses gants en cuir noir. Elle lui ferait non seulement honneur, mais aussi beaucoup s'amuser...

* * *

_« Anabella ? Anabella ? »_

_ Un an et demi était passé depuis le jour de son treizième anniversaire. Elle et sa Miaouss portaient la réputation d'inséparables lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux, à Bourg Geon. C'est pourquoi les appels inquiets de Lysa rendaient anxieux ses voisins. Pourquoi Anabella se cacherait-elle de sa petite maîtresse ? A tous les coups, un membre de la Team Rocket lui avait enlevé sa charmante Miaouss. Pourtant, cette organisation agissait plutôt à Kanto... Mais il était vrai que leur bourgade se situait non loin de ce pays ! Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'une supposition..._

_ Lysa, elle, pensait plutôt qu'Anabella faisait sa petite promenade d'après-midi, toutefois pas à Bourg Geon, apparemment... C'est vrai que ses cours s'étaient terminés plus tôt que prévu, mais même dans ses conditions la Miaouss ne se laissait pas prier pour apparaître devant elle, miaulant le nom de son espèce. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, sauf que voilà plus d'une heure qu'elle fouillait tous les recoins de Bourg Geon. A moins que... Il existait un coin où elle allait rarement, car c'était là où se retrouvait Joeffray et sa bande. Pas qu'elle avait peur d'eux, mais plutôt qu'elle s'ennuyait à leur donner une correction systématiquement. Certainement sa petite Anabella se trouvait là, et..._

_ Elle pâlit en songeant à cela. Non, ils n'oseraient pas faire cela à elle, c'était la Miaouss la plus adorable ! Pourtant... _

_Elle courut vers l'endroit, rongée par les mauvais pressentiments. Le spectacle qu'elle vit en arrivant lui forma une boule dans sa gorge. Les sales adolescents jouaient à la balle... Avec Anabella comme ''objet'' des coups de pieds. _

_Lysa réagit au quart de tour. Elle fonça droit vers eux en hurlant. Les jeunes et leur chef Joeffray, sachant qu'une Lysa en colère n'était pas bon signe, s'enfuirent en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, laissant la pauvre Anabella à terre. Lorsqu'ils furent en dehors de son champ de vision, elle s'accroupit et porta Anabella dans ses bras. Son état était mauvais : elle crachait du sang, beaucoup de coups se voyaient à l'œil nu et parfois ses poils roussis signalaient que les horribles garçons, avec un briquet, s'amusaient à cramer quelques endroits de son corps pendant l'absence de sa maîtresse. La Miaouss devait souffrir énormément, et Lysa ne put s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement. Elle se hâta vers le laboratoire du professeur Orme lui seul pouvait la soigner ! Une fois entrée dans le bâtiment, elle alla droit vers le chercheur._

_ « Professeur, je vous en supplie, Anabella s'est faite persécutée par Joeffray et ses potes ! Elle a besoin de vous rapidement, s'il vous plaît !_

_ - Du calme, Lysa, rassura le professeur avec un ton doux en voyant l'adolescente en pleurs, du calme. Je vais passer un scanner pour voir ses blessures internes et je lui apporterai tout ce qui faut pour la remettre sur pied, d'accord ?_

_ - Ou... Oui, merci ! _

_ - Robert, peux-tu installer Lysa dans un coin du labo pendant que je m'occupe de son pokémon, s'il te plaît ?_

_ - Bien sûr, je m'en charge !, répondit son assistant. »_

_ Lysa patienta une bonne demi-heure sur le siège d'attente avant que le professeur Orme ne revienne, la mine grave. Elle pressentait que quelque chose ne se passait pas bien pour Anabella, à la vue de cette expression. Le chercheur eut du mal à démarrer le bilan de l'état de la pauvre Miaouss._

_ « Je suis désolé, sa situation est très critique. Elle a non seulement des côtes cassées et plusieurs fractures des os, mais en plus son estomac est perforé par des fils métalliques, certainement avalés de force..._

_ - Co... Comment ?! Elle a des métaux dans son ventre ?!, hurla Lysa._

_ - Je ne lui donne que quelques heures à vivre, à moins qu'un chirurgien très compétent ne puisse l'aider... »_

_ Le professeur n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Lysa fonça prendre Anabella et sortit du laboratoire. Ce qu'elle entreprit alors releva de la folie : elle courut sur la route qui menait à Ville Griotte. Néanmoins, peu lui importait le danger des hautes herbes, son seul espoir restait le centre pokémon de ce village ! Plusieurs fois un Rattata s'accrochait à une de ses jambes comme pour la ralentir. Elle se contentait de les rejeter violemment d'un coup de pied afin de continuer sa course, sa Miaouss entre ses bras. _

_ Après une bonne heure de marathon, elle aperçut enfin les barrières fleuries de Ville Griotte. Elle n'arrêta même pas sa cadence une fois entrée dans la petite ville, et se dirigea droit à l'accueil du centre pokémon._

_ « S'il vous plaît, infirmière, ma Miaouss va très mal, elle doit être opérée d'urgence, je suis prête à en payer le prix s'il le faut ! »_

_ La femme aux cheveux roses bonbons derrière le bureau accepta de prendre le pokémon et invita la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs à s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille. Cependant, dix minutes plus tard, un homme en blouse blanche s'installa à côté d'elle, le visage fermé. Il se présenta comme étant le chirurgien du centre de la Ville Griotte, et déclara que la Miaouss n'avait aucune chance de supporter l'opération, car beaucoup trop affaiblie. Il la conseilla de la soulager de ses souffrances en accordant une mort rapide et sans douleur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lysa se sentait impuissante face à situation pareille. Elle voulait tant qu'Anabella survive ! Malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était l'accompagner jusqu'à son dernier souffle._

_ Elle suivit l'avis du chirurgien, les yeux en larmes, et demanda d'assister à l'euthanasie de sa Miaouss. L'adolescente la caressa et lui murmura des mots de réconfort jusqu'au bout, en essayant de cacher sa tristesse. Lorsqu'Anabella reçut l'injection, elle regarda pour la dernière fois sa maîtresse avec reconnaissance et amour, puis ferma ses yeux et cessa de respirer. A cet instant, Lysa éclata en sanglots et sentit que plus jamais elle pourrait supporter la mort d'un être cher par la faute d'un imbécile. Il le paiera un jour, elle le jurait !_

* * *

Joeffray fut réveillé par un jet d'eau glacé, certainement celui de son propre Marill. Il se rendait compte qu'il se trouvait entièrement ligoté par une corde à un arbre, et ne pouvait pas bouger un seul membre se son corps, sauf sa bouche. En face de lui, Lysa appuyée à un arbre, et à côté... Marill, la queue attachée à une branche, la tête en bas et se débattant en vain. Une véritable torture pour un tel pokémon ! La jeune femme émit un rire dément.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être arrosé par son propre compagnon ? Humiliant, non ? Et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à user de cette attaque pour te permettre de faire ce qui te plaît, même récemment !

- Que... C'est quouâ le délire là ? J't'ai rien fait, j't'ai même été plutôt utile jusque là !, paniqua le blondinet à barbichette.

- ''Rien fait'' ? T'as vraiment la mémoire d'un Margicarpe, ma parole ! Tu as même dû oublier ce que tu m'as infligé pendant des années ! Ainsi qu'à Anabella...

- Mais t'es qui touâ ? Et c'est qui ''Anabella'' ?

- Si t'es pas capable de t'en rappeler, alors on va jouer un peu : je vais m'entraîner sur ton Marill, et tant que tu ne sauras pas te souvenir de quoi que de ce soit sur Anabella, je continuerai ! Attention, si tu commences à me demander d'arrêter, non seulement ma Piafabec t'infligera une attaque Picpic, mais j'augmenterai aussi la puissance de mes coups. Prêt ? C'est parti ! »

Lysa craqua ses mains gantées avant de prendre une position de boxeuse devant la souris d'eau. Les yeux de Joeffray s'agrandirent d'effroi en comprenant que cette folle parlait sérieusement. La jeune femme aux tresses frappa une première fois dans le ventre du Marill, ce qui le fit tourner deux-trois fois de la branche, puis enchaîna les coups de poings aussi bien dans le dos que dans l'estomac. Le pokémon aquatique couinait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que ''l'entraînement'' s'éternisait, et parfois même sanglotait de douleur. Son dresseur supportait de moins en moins ce spectacle, entendant de temps en temps des os craquer sous les frappes de la femme.

« Stop ! C'est d'la folie d'infliger ça à un pokémon innocent, si c'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal, alors fais-le sur... »

Il sentit un bon coup de bec le frapper au crâne qui l'interrompit et il cria de douleur. Lysa savoura ce double supplice concocté dans sa propre tête, il y a quelques instants. Toute la rancœur accumulée depuis tout ce temps explosait agréablement grâce à cette vengeance. Elle ajouta des coups de pieds et de genoux dans son enchaînement sur le pokémon de type eau. Quand elle entendit enfin Joeffray pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire démoniaque. Complètement grisée par le délice de pouvoir enfin avoir sa revanche sur lui, la jeune sbire de la Team Rocket donna un coup de pied contre le crâne du Marill. Elle vit un peu de liquide rouge perlé du front de ce dernier et, sous l'adrénaline, infligea une dernière attaque dans le ventre. Il s'envola et percuta un tronc, le bout de sa queue resté accroché à la branche.

Lysa reprit son souffle, et regarda froidement le jeune homme blond. Son teint pâle et son vomissement lui indiquèrent que son plan de torture atteignait le succès escompté. Bien. Il était temps maintenant de maquiller ce qui s'était passé. Elle sortit de son sac une seringue contenant une drogue. Lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tressés s'approcha du jeune blondinet, ce dernier énonça quelque chose.

« T'es... Lysa. Et... Anabella ta Miaouss. Je... J'étais vraiment un petit salaud avec toi, j'suis vraiment désolé...

- Il est trop tard pour les excuses, coupa Lysa, un petit tour en prison te laissera le temps de méditer à ce sujet. Bon délire, maintenant ! »

Elle piqua le bras gauche du jeune homme et introduisit le produit dans ses veines. Elle le détacha rapidement et le plaça à côté de son cher pokémon eau. Les tremblements du corps confirmaient que la substance fonctionnait. Elle força la main droite de Joeffray à toucher la seringue pour marquer ses empreintes digitales dessus, puis récupéra calmement la corde et rentra Tornade dans sa pokéball. Anabella pouvait reposer en paix maintenant, vu qu'elle venait de démolir totalement celui qui avait provoqué son décès.

Elle quitta le lieu, laissant le dresseur à ses hallucinations et son Marill éclaté par terre, sans sa boule bleue à sa queue. La nuit s'installait de partout quand Lysa retrouva le chemin pour Mauville. Elle ronchonna un peu, car elle se rendait compte qu'elle délaissait sa mission pour s'occuper de cas personnels, alors que le temps lui était compté pour rattraper Silver. Malheureusement, elle dormirait à la belle étoile ce soir-là. Lorsqu'elle trouva un endroit pour s'installer avec ses compagnons, elle pensa une dernière fois à Anabella comme pour tourner la page à ce traumatisme. Il fallait qu'elle avance vers son avenir à présent, ainsi que celui de la Team Rocket.


End file.
